Embarazada de mi amigo
by yisicullen25
Summary: Somos amigos desde los 15 años, desde que lo vi me enamore de el, pero se que me ve como una amiga mas y para ser sinceros quien se fijaría en mi. Pero no debi beber tanto esa noche, asustada estoy aquí para decirle-estoy embarazada- esperando su reacción pero al parecer no lo entendio- es tuyo- y reino el silencio.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephanie meyer. La historia es mia**

chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme para salir.

Me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 23 años y estoy a semanas de graduarme de periodismo en la Universidad de Nueva York. A mi corta edad jamas me enamorado, he tenido citas, pero nunca ese tipo de amor que hacen que tu corazón lata desbocadamente, que suspires cada vez que lo ves… La única persona por la que me he sentido asi es mi amigo Edward Cullen, hemos sido amigos desde los 15 años cuando me mude a Forks, ambos estudiamos en la misma universidad aunque el estudia medicina. Desde que lo vi empece a sentirme asi por el cada comentario o sonrisa hacia mi provocaba que me sonrojara y segui pasando todavía, nunca me he atrevido a decirle nada ya que yo se que me ve solamente como una amiga.

Ni Jake, mi novio, me hace sentir asi y me duele no amarlo como se merece. El me insistió tanto en que le diera una oportunidad y se la di, llevamos casi un año de noviazgo y claro que nos hemos besado pero se que Jake quiere que nuestra relación pase de nivel. No hace falta que me lo diga y yo le digo que todavía no estoy lista y el me dice que no me preocupe el esperara. Pero yo quería que el estuviera con alguien que lo amara.

Sali de mi ensoñación cuando escuche uno golpes en la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con Jake y me beso.

-Hola hermosa-me saludo.

-hola.

-¿lista?- pregunto y asentí.

Agarre mi bolso y la llaves y sali de mi departamento. Caminamos hasta el restaurante y cenamos tranquilamente hablando sobre cómo nos había ido, después caminamos por el Central Park tomados de la mano mientras caminábamos, durante el tiempo que estuvimos caminado yo pensaba en que decirle sin lastimarlo, Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos dándome un beso sentí sus labios moverse sobre los mios pero puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo aparte suavemente y agache la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-jacob tenemos que hablar- susurre.

-¿sobre que?- dijo con voz seria.

-de nosotros- nos señale- Jacob no podemos seguir asi.

-no Bella, amor- dijo Jacob tomando mi rostro en sus manos- yo no te apresuro a que hagas algo que no quieras hacer.

-No es eso Jacob, te quiero mucho. Pero no puedo hacerte esto a ti yo he intentado amarte como mereces pero no he podido y yo no quiero que sufras mas por mi culpa.

-Bella no hagas esto-suplico- yo te amo.

-jake por favor no lo haga mas difícil-le dije mientras lo abrazaba- se que encontraras a alguien que te ame.

-Bella…-iba a decir algo pero lo mire suplicante y el asintió, bese su mejilla.

- lo siento- susurre- adiós Jake.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, sabia que esto iba a pasar no quería lastimar a jake, solo espero que no me guarde rencor.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

**.**

**.**

Estaba saliendo del bar donde me había reunido con unos amigos y decidi dar un paseo por el parque. No me había presentado, me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 23 años y no hace mucho me gradué de medicina y trabajo en un hospital en Manhattan. Cuando iba caminando escuche los sollozos de una mujer, mas adelante en una banca había una chica sollozando al acercarme más vi que era Bella la cual lloraba.

-Bella- me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

-Edward- susurro antes de abrazarme y seguir llorando.

-¿Qué paso? ¿que tienes?- pregunte preocupado.

-Jacob y yo…- en cuanto lo menciono me enoje. El tipo nunca me cayó bien sobre todo porque estaba con Bella, _mi_ Bella, si porque yo siento algo por Bella mi mejor amiga pero nunca he dicho nada ya que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Pero me llenaba de coraje cada vez que los veía besándose o abrazándose porque ese debía ser yo, juro que lo matare si lastimo a Bella.

- ven te voy a llevar tu departamento-le dije besando su frente, desearía que hubiera sido en los labios.

-Edward, no quiero estar sola hoy- dijo con voz rota.

-vamos.

La ayude a levantarse y caminamos hasta mi auto, le abrí la puerta para poder subirse. Conduje hasta a mi departamento, ya que no iba a dejarla sola.

-¿Qué paso con Jacob?-le dije mientras le entregaba un poco de whiskey.

-rompimos- se lo bebió- mejor dicho rompí con el.

En mi fuero interno saltaba de alegría.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.

-ya no podía seguir con el- dijo sirviéndose otro trago.

-pensé que lo amabas-dije entre dientes.

-como a un amigo, pensé que podía llegarlo amar y ya no sufrir mas por un amor no correspondido.

-¿amor no correspondido?- no dijo nada y se tomo otros dos tragos mas- ¿Quién?

-nada, solo olvidalo- se sonrojo. Adoraba cuando se sonrojaba.

-solo dime por que no es correspondido.

-esta bien, pero me acompañas con un trago- dijo sirviendo dos vasos.

- esta bien ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si no lo hago- dije sonriendo y ella se rio.

-bueno no te voy a decir nombre pero te dire por que no podemos estar juntos-asenti- somos mejores amigos y se que no siente lo mismo por mi.

¿Quién seria el que no nota lo hermosa que es? Debe ser un idiota.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte.

-porque es asi, siempre me vera como su amiga, trate de olvidarlo con Jacob pero no puede. Y lo peor es que nunca lo sabrá.

-¿nunca se lo dirás?

- no, no arruinare nuestra amistad- sonrio tristemente- además si el sintiera lo mismo por mi, me lo hubiera dicho sin miedo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos después me di cuenta de que ya nos habíamos tomado toda la botella de whiskey, mejor dicho Bella, pero estaba sintiendo las consecuencias del whiskey al igual que Bella. Cada cosa que hablamos se reía frenéticamente.

Bella se paro pero se tambaleo y cayó sobre mí.

Quede cerca de su rostro podía sentí su respiración cerca del mio, sus ojos chocolates brillaban y nuestras narices se rozaban. No se si fue efecto del alcohol pero elimine la distancia que nos separaba y junte nuestros labios.

**Bella POV**

Edward junto nuestros labios y comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente, nuestros labios se movían frenéticamente con pasión y deseo, el me sujetaba por la cintura estrechándome más a su cuerpo mientras yo lo sostenía por las solapas de su camisa. Se paro conmigo en brazos y enrede mis piernas en su cintura.

Sentí la suave superficie de la cama mientras Edward me recostaba en ella, yo le tenia el cuellos rodeado con mis brazos.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue quitarle la camisa a Edward mientras el me quitaba el vestido.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Al día siguiente y descubrimiento

.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov**

_**Bip**_

_**Bip**_

_**Bip **_

Empezó a sonar el maldito despertador y junto a las aves cantando, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación. Auch, mi cabeza duele horrores, estúpida resaca.

Trate de pararme pero luego me sentí algo en mi cintura, me di la vuelta y encontré a Edward dormido con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, también me doy cuenta de que solo nos cubria nada mas y nada menos que una sabana.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior vienen a mi de golpe. OH POR DIOS!

-no- empece a decir, pero mi voz salía un poco rasposa- no, no, esto solo en es un sueño- esto no pudo haber pasado- ¡ Edward!- chille.

Me levante rápidamente y enrede la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo, tropiezo con algo y me doy cuenta de que es mi ropa. Siento que mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho y no ayuda en nada con el martilleo en mi cabeza, Edward todavía no se había despertado.

-¡Edward!- grite esta vez.

-ahh- se queja-¿Qué pasa Bella?- después de que se quita la mano de la cara se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado y abre los ojo como platos.

-te parece poco- dije sarcásticamente.

- si es una broma no me gusta para nada- dijo molesto.

-esto te parece una broma- dije molesta.

- Bella…-no sabia que decir.

Me sente en el borde de la cama y Edward se acerco a mi. Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, es la primera vez que un silencio es incomodo cuando estoy con el, pudieron haber pasado minutos, horas, años; ninguno dijo nada.

Esto no puede ser verdad, Edward y yo no pudimos haber… tenido…, hubo veces en la siempre crei que seria con el pero no de esta forma y menos en estas circunstancias.

-tenemos que hablar de esto- dijo suspirando.

-lo se- suspire- pero nos dejamos llevar los dos habíamos tomado demasiado y…- negué con la cabeza- no quiero que esto nos separe.

-yo tampoco- dijo tomando mi mano-¿Qué vamos hacer?

Una parte de mi quería olvidar lo sucedido pero la otra parte no quería olvidarla, quería decirle la verdad a Edward pero eso solo empeorarían las cosas. Asi que lo mejor era olvidar, aunque me doliera en lo mas profundo de mi ser porque yo amaba a Edward, y no lo quería perder. Ya que para mi no fue solo una noche de alcohol.

-lo mejor será olvidar lo que paso- dije en un susurro y sentí una punzada dentro de mi.

-si creo que es lo mejor- dijo Edward mirando algo en el piso y allí se rompió mi corazón.

Me pare de la cama y busque mi vestido el cual estaba en el piso tirando junto a mi…ropa interior, instintivamente me sonroje, me metí al baño y me lave la cara y enjuague la boca para quitar un poco el sabor a whiskey, me puse mi ropa interior y mi vestido. Al salir me encontré con Edward con el rostro entre las manos.

-Adiós Edward dije cuando me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-adios- dijo despidiéndose, cuando lo que en realidad yo quería es que me dijera que no me fuera y que me quedara con el, que me amaba.

Agarre un taxi y durante el camino empezó a llover, todo el trayecto mire por la ventana tratando de olvidar, poco a poco las lagrimas empezaron a salir.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento las lagrimas salieron una detrás de otra, todo el dia me la pase en la cama llorando. Mi teléfono había sonado repetidas veces debía ser Edward o Jake, otra cosa por la cual lloraba me sentí como la peor de las mujeres rompí con jake ya que yo no podía amarlo y fui con Edward.

Se hizo de noche y decidi darme un baño. Al entrar a la ducha deje que el agua me tranquilizara, llevándose el aroma de Edward a su paso.

Me acoste en la cama y trate de dormir pero no pude, recordaba la noche anterior sus besos desesperados y sus caricias. Tenia que dejar de hacerlo eso tendría que ser un recuerdo muy lejano.

Los días pasaban Edward y yo decidimos pasar un tiempo separados para poder olvidar lo sucedido. Lo cual me llevo a pasar tiempo con Alice la hermana de Edward, lo cual era incomodo para mi.

-Bella te noto diferente-me dijo alice- ¿estas asi por Jake?

-no es otra cosa- sentí mis mejillas arder, estúpido sonrojo ¿por que me delatas?

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-olvídalo Alice te juro que no es nada- trate de esquivar su mirada.

-tarde o temprano lo dirás.

Alice era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga mejor dicho y después de ella venia Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano Emmet, pero no podía decirles nada. Alice sabia que a mi me gustaba su hermano pero le hice jurara que nunca le diría.

**Edward Pov**

Desde el dia que Bella salió del apartamento no la he visto mas.

Todavía no puedo creer lo que paso una parte de mi se siente especial porque me había dado cuenta de que había sido la primera vez de Bella y ella fue la mia, si porque a pesar de creerán de que haber tenido citas no seria la primera se equivocan. Pero se que eso no es escusa para no sentirme terrible por lo ocurrido ya que Bella amaba a alguien más, lo mejor seria olvidar por mucho que me doliera ya que yo la amaba y me hubiera gustado poder decírselo. Pero seria lo mejor para nosotros.

Mi cama ahora no es lo mismo ya que tiene su aroma en ella, su aroma me recuerda esa noche.

**Bella pov**

Después de unas semanas todo volvió a la normalidad, Edward y yo nos volvimos a encontrar y hacíamos como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual me dolia. En unos días me graduaría de la universidad e iba a trabajar en el _New york times, n_o lo podía creer.

Llego el dia de la graduación y mis padres juntos a los de Edward vinieron.

-Bella- me saludo Esme abrazandome- felicidades.

-gracias Esme- le dije con una sonrisa.

- esperamos que tengas suerte en tu trabajo oí que trabajaras en el New york times- me dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-gracias.

-mi hermanita- escuche a estridente voz de Emmet antes de que me abrazara.

-Emmet no puedo… respirar- dije y me dejo en el piso- hola.

Después de saludarnos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante que desde afuera se veía que era costoso.

-mamá-me queje.

- Bella no discutas que es algo que hay que celebrar-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-tu madre tiene razón- dijo mi padre- estamos orgullosos de ti.

Comimos entre risas y anécdotas, Edward se había sentando al lado de Emmet que estaba al lado mio, pero debes en cuando me sonreía.

-hija ¿Qué paso con Jacob?- me pregunto mi mamá.

-terminamos- dije como si nada.

-lo siento hija- dijo mi mamá arrepentida.

- no tranquila no es nada- dije para tranquilizarla.

Después de que terminamos de cenar nos despedimos y cada uno se fue pero mis padres me dejaron en el apartamento. Cuando llegue me cambie y me dormí.

Me desperté sobresaltada y sofocada. Sentí unos retorcijones en el estomago y las arcadas llegaban a mi boca cada vez mas seguidas, mi estomago parecía querer devolver lo ingerido en todo la semana, me pare y corrí hacia al baño y devolví toda la cena.

Después de un rato me pare pero todavía tenia nauseas, me lave la cara y los dientes y recogi mi pelo en una cola. Cuando volvi a la habitación mire el reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, como todavía no me sentí bien fui a la sala y prendí la televisión, pero mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse cuando empezó el noticiario.

.

.

.

Había empezado a trabajar como verificadora de datos y tenia mi propia oficina, también había hecho nuevas amistades entre ella están Ángela que trabajaba en el área social. Todos me habían recibido muy bien y estaba feliz porque me acostumbre y me sentí cómoda desde el principio.

Pero había pasado una semana y seguía sintiéndome mal, tenia nauseas todas las mañanas, tenia demasiado sueño y cansancio. Después cai en cuenta de algo habían pasado 17 dias desde que paso el… el incidente y hacía una semana desde que estaba retrasada.

Salí del departamento y fui a la farmacia que quedaba a unas cuadras de mi apartamento. Compre tres pruebas porque habían diferentes marcas y no sabia cual escoger y compre unas galletas ya que también tenia hambre.

-debes estar emocionada-me dijo la señora de la caja.

-disculpe- dije.

-las pruebas- dijo con una sonrisa maternal y cariñosa- espero que tengas suerte.

-gracias- susurre. _si supiera señora- dije en mi mente_.

Al llegar al apartamento corrí hacia al baño y abri todas las pruebas.

Después de terminar con las pruebas me acoste en la cama esperando para poder ver los resultados. ¿Qué iba pasar ahora? ¿si fueran positivos?¿como reaccionaria Edward? ¿Qué haría?

La alarma del celular me sacos de mis pensamientos, era hora. Camine hacia el baño y cada paso que daba pareciera que el baño estuviera lejos y sentía mi corazón latir desbocadamente en mi pecho. Busque las instrucciones de la tres pruebas y las lei, cuidadosamente vi cada una de la pruebas y las comprobé.

Las tres eran positivas.

Me quede totalmente paralizada y sin aliento.

Mis manos se posicionaron en mi vientre donde debía estar mi bebe, sentí algo húmedo bajar por mi mejilla y sonríe antes de limpiarla.

**Estaba embarazada.**

**Embarazada de Edward, mi amigo.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno segundo capi, espero que les gustara.**

**El domingo cuando revise el correo vi todos sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores salte de alegría.**

**Gracias de verdad a todas las que han puesto de favorita y siguen la historia y claro por sus reviews.**

**Adiós **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

_**Estaba embarazada**_

_**Embarazada de Edward, mi amigo.**_

No lo podía creer, estaba completamente en shock.

Acaricie mi vientre el cual por ahora estaba plano y tuve la sensación de sentir a mi bebe. En mi mente pasaron imágenes de un hermoso bebe de piel blanquita y ojos brillantes como la esmeralda, en mis brazos.

En mis planes por ahora no estaba ser madre pero no me importaba iba a ser mamá.

-mamá-susurre viéndome con una sonrisa en el espejo.

Me acosté en la cama, todavía con una sonrisa, acariciando mi vientre. Como seria mi bebe y después cai en cuenta de algo.

Edward.

¿Cómo se lo diría? y lo mas importante ¿Cómo reaccionaría? era lo que mas me preocupaba, conociéndolo quizás no reaccione tan mal, pero tendría que esperar unos días para poder decirle ya que no estaba en la ciudad.

Después de que se lo dijera a el se lo podía decir a los demás, se que no es una situación normal pero no podía hacer nada, pero me sentí confiada de que por lo menos tendría una persona que siempre estará conmigo, acaricie mi vientre.

.

.

.

.

Hoy era el dia en que le diría a Edward, ya había vuelto de su viaje y le había dicho que tenía que hablar con el.

todo el dia me la pase nerviosa y con nauseas mas frecuentes debido al nerviosismo. a cada rato miraba impaciente el reloj y parecía que las horas pasaban volando, ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde, sali del trabajo y agarre un taxi que me dejo en mi apartamento.

Me di un largo baño con agua caliente para relajarme, después me empecé a arreglar me maquille naturalmente, después me coloque el un vestido azul oscuro de tirantes que tenia un cinturón plateado, mis cabellos los peine y deje que cayeran en ondas por mi espalda y unos zapatos de color negro de tacón bajo.

Toda esta vestimenta era claramente cortesía de Alice y sus idas al centro comercial.

tres ligeros golpes me tensaron, sentí las irremediables ganas de vomitar pero me contuve, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Edward.

-hola- saludo sonriéndome.

-hola.

- te ves hermosa- me sonroje- ¿estas lista?

-si, solo dejame que vaya por mi bolso.

después de eso salimos del apartamento y fuimos hacia su auto, Edward como siempre me abrió la puerta para que entrara y después entro el, llegamos al restaurante. me hablo de su viaje y de cómo le fue, estaba esperando la oportunidad para decirle pero no podía.

-Edward necesito hablar contigo-dije al fin.

-claro ¿ de que quieres hablar?-pregunto.

-te molestaría si fuera un lugar mas tranquilo.

- si, claro.

Edward pidió la cuenta y nos fuimos del restaurante. cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos camino a su departamento, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, no venia aquí desde el dia del incidente.

-¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?-pregunto.

- es que…- no sabia como decirlo- yo …

-Bella ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto preocupado.

-esta bien- tome una profunda respiración-estoy…-maldición por que las palabras no quería salir.

-estas…- Edward me miro divertido.

-estoy… estoy embarazada- solte de un vez.

mire a Edward el cual parece no había entendido.

-es tuyo.

Y reino el silencio. Esto justamente era lo que temía que pasara.

-¿pero…?- se aclaro la garganta- ¿estas segura?¿es una broma?

-no, no es una broma y ,si estoy segura, tanto como tu y yo sabemos lo que paso- dije- se que no es fácil de aceptar nunca pensamos que esto podía haber pasado, pero…

- ¿estas segura que no es de Jacob?-dijo.

-no-ya me estaba enojando- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- yo no se si te reconciliaste con el y..

Esa fue la gota que colmo es vaso, sentí como mi corazón se volvia a romper, no podía creer que Edward pensara eso de mi.

-adios Edward- dije levantándome del sillón y agarrando mi bolso, mis ojo empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Bella- me llamo Edward.

Me trato de parar sujetando mi mano, pero le di un abofeteada y me solte de su agarre dejando a Edward sorprendido.

Sali como alma que llevaba el diablo del edificio donde vivía Edward y agarre el primer taxi que vi y sin importarme si el conductor empecé a llorar, el conductor me dirigió una mirada de tristeza.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento llore con todas mis fuerzas.

pensé que no iba a reaccionar tan mal, pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de pensar asi de mí, me dolió en mi alma cuando dijo eso y lo pero fue que pensó que era una broma.

Puse las mano sobre mi vientre y me fui calmando poco a poco, dicen que los bebes sienten lo mismo que su mamá y no quería que estuviera triste por mi.

-por lo menos te tengo a ti- susurre mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna y me quede dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**A petición de todas, aunque igual lo iba hacer, les traigo el Edward pov.**

**espero que les guste **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Habia vuelto de mi viaje y hoy iba a cenar con Bella, decía que tenia algo que decirme.

Lo que me preocupaba era si iba a se incomodó o no estar los dos solos, desde lo que paso no hemos estado los dos solos sino en compañía con los chicos. Yo todavía no puedo olvidarlo a pesar de las circunstancia.

Cuando sali del trabajo fui a mi departamento y me cambie para ir buscar a Bella, al llegar a su departamento toque la puerta y abrió Bella la cual vestía un hermoso vestido azul oscuro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, estaba hermosa.

-Hola- salude sonriéndole.

-hola.

-te ves hermosa- se sonrojo- ¿estas lista?

- si, solo dejame que vaya por mi bolso.

Después salimos de su departamento y fuimos hacia mi auto, llegamos al restaurante y le empecé a hablar de mi viaje y de cómo me había ido, la había notado callada y nerviosa, abría la boca para decir algo pero después la cerraba. Sabia que estaba incomoda y era lo que yo no quería, quería fuéramos como antes sin sentirnos y que volviera a reir con aquella risa hermosa que tiene.

-Edward necesito hablar contigo-dijo son voz nerviosa

-claro ¿de que quieres hablar?-pregunte.

-te molestaría si fuera un lugar mas tranquilo.

- si, claro.

Pedi la cuenta y nos fuimos, decidi llevarla a mi departamento para poder hablar tranquilamente y sin que nos interrumpieran. Note a Bella tensa en el camino, casi se podía oir los latidos su corazón.

Subimos al departamento en un silencio incomodo, entramos y se sentó en el sofá y le lleve un poco de agua.

-¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?-pregunte.

- es que…- se notaba nerviosa, tratando de buscar las palabras - yo …

-Bella ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte preocupado.

-esta bien- tomo una profunda respiración-estoy…

-estas…- la mire divertido, se vei tan linda cuando titubeaba.

-estoy… estoy embarazada- dijo

Al principio no lo entendí bien.

-es tuyo.

Y reino el silencio. Estaba en shock, asimilaba todo lo que acababa de decir. ¿Embarazada? ¿De mi?, solo fue una vez.

-¿pero…?- me aclare la garganta- ¿estas segura?¿es una broma?

-no, no es una broma y ,si estoy segura, tanto como tu y yo sabemos lo que paso- dijo- se que no es fácil de aceptar nunca pensamos que esto podía haber pasado, pero…

- ¿estas segura que no es de Jacob?-dije de la nada.

-no ¿Por qué lo dices?

- yo no se si te reconciliaste con el y..

No quería pensar si se había reconciliado con el perro, pero podía ser una posibilidad, quizás cuando me fui ella y el se reconciliaron y…, quizás estaba equivocada.

-adios Edward- dijo levantándose del sillón y agarrando su bolso.

-Bella- la llame cuando iba a salir.

La trate de detener agarrando su mano y después sentí el impacto de su mano en mi mejilla, se soltó de mi agarre y se fue, todavía estaba sorprendido. Baje por las escaleras para llegar antes que ella y detenerla, pero cuando llegue al recibidor ya había salido.

-¡Bella!¡Bella!-grite corriendo hacia ella pero ya se había subido en un taxi.

Me sentí como la peor basura del mundo la había lastimado, lo sabia, por eso me sentí horrible. Tambien porque ella había dicho la verdad, esas palabras salieron de mi porque estaba en shock y todo fue muy rápido. Debe estar odiándome tanto o mas como yo lo hago en este momento.

Aunque no voy a negar que una parte de mi estaba feliz porque estaba embarazada de mi. Pero que se supone que debía decir, no es una situación normal, quiero decir somos amigos, yo la amo , pero ella ama a alguien mas. Otra razon por la que me sentía mal, no va poder estar con la persona que ella ama por mi culpa.

Trate de llamarla pero no contestaba. _como si te fuera a contestar, _dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

No dormí nada es noche, solo pensaba en Bella y en lo estúpido que fui.

Tenía que disculparme con ella y hablar sobre que íbamos a hacer.

.

.

.

.

Habia pasado unos dias, hoy era jueves e iba a almorzar con Alice.

-hola Alice- la salude.

- huy hermanito no te ves bien-dijo para molestarme-¿Qué te pasa?

-no es nada Alice, no te preocupes.

- si tu lo dices- dijo rodando los ojos.

ordenamos y comimos mientras hablábamos, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-¿sabes algo de Bella?-le pregunte, debía saber algo.

-¿no la has visto?-pregunto.

-no he podido hablar con ella, he estado ocupado.

- esta bien, aunque la he notado estos días algo triste-hizo una mueca- no se lo que pasa y no me gusta verla asi.

Espere. ¿no sabia lo del embarazo?

-quizás si hablas con ella le levantes el animo- continuo- siempre los has hecho.

-si, espero poder hablar con ella.

Terminamos de almorzar y nos despedimos. ahora me sentí pero que antes, Bella no le había dicho nada a nadie, en especial a Alice, ya que me lo quería decir primero para que la apoyara.

como hoy estaba ocupado mañana la iria a ver, ya que tenia el dia libre, para disculparme con ella y hablar sobre la situación.

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado unos días desde que le dije lo del embarazo a Edward. Me ha llamado todos los días pero yo simplemente dejo sonar el teléfono, todavía sigo enojada con el, me sorprende todavía su reacción jamás crei que dijera eso.

No le había dicho nada a nadie ya que primero quería hablar con Edward para que me apoyara, pero no fue asi, necesitaba su apoyo para cuando se lo dijera a mis padres. Alice ha estado preocupada por mi al igual que Rosalie.

En fin hoy era viernes e iba ir al hospital a mi cita para ver el bebe. Esta emocionada, eso era lo único que me ha mantenido feliz durante estos días, porque después de las palabras hirientes de Edward mi bebe era lo único que me mantenía alegre. Pensar en cuando lo tenga en mis brazos para arrullarlo y acariciarlo, no me importaba si Edward no me creía, lo tenia a el.

Pero a pesar de estar enojada con el, solo le avisaría por si quería ir o saber. Llame a pero no contestaba y me salía la contestadora, ahora es el que no contesta, le deje un mensaje de voz ya que era tarde y tenia que irme.

Sali del departamento y agarre un taxi que me llevara al hospital. Cuando llegue me dijeron que me atenderían en unos minutos, me sente en unas de la sillas y espere. Habia varias parejas allí, todas con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras hablaban sobre cómo llamar a su bebe o como pintar el cuarto, pero sobre todos el amor que sentían entre ellos y sus futuros hijos. Se me escaparon unas lagrimas ya que desearía que mi situación fuera igual.

-Isabella Swan- llamo la recepcionista- te esperan cariño.

-gracias- me seque las lagrimas y me pare. camine por el corredor pero antes di una mirada atrás para ver si Edward había venido, pero no lo vi.

Suspire.

Bueno hora de ver a mi bebe.

.

.

**Edward POV**

me levante y mire el reloj eran las 11 de la mañana, fui hacia la cocina y me prepare algo de comer. Tenia unas llamadas de: Bella, había estado llamando y no le conteste, también un mensaje de voz asique lo puse de inmediato.

_hola Edward… quería hablar contigo pero lo mas seguro es que estés ocupado. Tenemos que hablar, no creas que ya te perdone, todavía sigo molesta por lo que dijiste. Sabes que no me gusta enojarme contigo, necesito tu apoyo- _suspiro-_ hoy tengo cita con la doctora para el ultrasonido y me gustaría que estuvieras. bueno ya sabes donde estare por si quieres ir, adiós._

cuando acabo el mensaje corrí a bañarme y a cambiarme. Conduje por transitadas calles de Nueva York, había trafico y estaba a punto de volverme loco.

30 minutos después ya había llegado al area de maternidad, busque a Bella pero no la vi lo mas probable es que se fuera ya.

-disculpe, ¿la señorita Swan se retiro?-pregunte.

-no, no hace mucho entro al consultorio, pase- me dijo la recepcionistas.

- gracias.

Entre al consultorio y vi a Bella recostada en una camilla y la doctora al lado de ella.

-Edward- dijo sorprendida.

-llego justo a tiempo- me dijo la doctora con una sonrisa- estábamos a punto de empezar.

Camine hasta donde Bella y agarre su mano entre la mia, ella me sonrio y susurro "_gracias"_ y le devolví el gesto.

-bueno empecemos-dijo la doctora, coloco sobre el vientre de Bella un gel y ella temblo ligeramente por lo frio. Bella y yo veíamos la pantalla tratando de buscar algo y luego escuchamos los latidos del bebe, sin duda era el sonido mas hermoso.

-alli esta- nos dijo señalado un punto en la pantalla.

-¿ese es?-dijo Bella pude ver que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-si, ese es su bebe-sonrio- tienes aproximadamente dos meses y medio. ¡felicidades!

Todavia no lo podía creer ese era mi bebe, nuestro bebe.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

_Ese era mi bebe, nuestro bebe._

**Bella POV**

Al ver la imagen de mi bebe las lagrimas salieron por si solas, no podía creerlo, lo que me también me animo fue ver a Edward entrar por la puerta del consultorio. Pensé que no vendría y eso significaba que no quería saber nada del bebe, pero al verlo perderse en la imagen mientras tenia una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro supe que estaba bien.

Despues de limpiarme el vientre, la doctora nos dio una imagen del ultrasonido y a mi algunas indicaciones para cuidarme.

Cuando salimos de consultorio ninguno de los dos dijo nada, bajamos al estacionamiento y todavía ninguno decía nada.

-necesitamos hablar- dijo Edward rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había.

-si.

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida que me enamoraba.

-si, recuerda que como por dos- dije riendo y el también lo hizo.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana y nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana que daba vista hacia un parque.

-primero que todo quiero disculparme por como reaccione y lo que dije- dijo con arrepentimiento.

-para serte sincera, no creí que reaccionarias así- dije son tristeza.

-De verdad Bella, lo siento. Es que todo fue tan repentino y esas palabras salieron de la nada. Y yo no sabía si tu y Jacob habían vuelto…

-¿Qué parte de termine con Jacob porque no lo amaba no entiendes?-dije alzando un poco la voz- además tu sabes perfectamente que fuiste el primero y el único- sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Lo se- dijo viéndome con sus profundos ojos esmeralda- perdóname.

-no hagas eso-dije evitando su mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-verme así, sabes que me convences cuando me miras asi- dije riendo.

-lo sé, pero enserio perdóname, sabes que nunca quise herirte.

- está bien, te perdono-sonrió. Después de eso comimos entre risas.

-¿no le habías dicho a nadie?-pregunto.

-no, primero tenía que decírtelo a ti y después con tu apoyo decirles a los demás.

- no tienes que preocuparte por eso, te prometo que te apoyare- dijo agarrando mi mano sobre la mesa.

-gracias.

Después de comer fuimos a caminar por el Central Park ya que estaba atardeciendo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos?-pregunte.

-podemos esperar a que tengas los tres meses cumplidos-dijo- claro si tu quieres.

-si, solo me preocupan un poco mis padres, se pondrán histéricos- dije preocupada.

-si-dijo riendo y le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo- no te preocupes. Pero estoy segura de que Charlie querrá descargar su pistola en mi pobre humanidad.

-Edward- dije asustada.

-tranquila no va a querer dejar a su nieto o nieta sin padre.

-también estoy preocupada porque no se que voy a hacer, me refiero a que voy a estar sola-dije con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bella no vas estar sola, yo voy a estar siempre que me necesites.

-¿en serio?-dije con voz rota.

-si recuerda que también es mi bebe- dijo tocando mi vientre y mi corazón dio un brinco- no llores.

No me había dado cuenta de que se me habían escapado algunas lagrimas y me las limpio antes de depositar un beso en mi frente.

-lo siento, sabes cómo somos las mujeres embarazadas- rei un poco.

Después de un rato Edward me dejo en el departamento y se fue. Me cambie y me acosté en la cama mirando la imagen del ultrasonido.

Me sentí más tranquila ahora que tenía el apoyo de Edward, sabía que podía contar con él, me alegro tanto cuando dijo que también era su bebe y cuando toco mi vientre sentí una calidez y mi corazón dio un brinco.

-ya nos acepto-dije acariciando mi vientre.

Lo único que faltaba era que el supiera lo que sentía por el, porque el no habia mencionado nada de nuestra relación, asique supongo que seguiremos siendo amigos.

_Estaba embarazada de mi amigo._

.

Pasaban la semanas y ya las nauseas se había ido un poco, lo cual era un alivio, pero ahora tenía antojos y había alimentos que antes comía ahora de solo verlos me dan asco. Lo bueno era que Edward me ayuda, si lo que significaba que lo tenía todas las noches por algún dulce o helado, y llamaba siempre para saber como estábamos.

Ya se me nota un poco el embarazo, por lo que trato de usar blusas sueltas para que no se me note, ya que no le hemos dicho a nadie y trato de que Alice ni Rose se enteren.

.

.

.

.

Estaba con Edward en mi departamento viendo una película, Edward me acompañaba todos los sábados, cuando sonó el teléfono y conteste.

-hola.

-Bella- era mi mamá- ¿hija como estas?

-bien ¿y tu mamá?-pregunte.

-aquí estoy con tu padre, estábamos hablando de que se acerca su cumpleaños y quería hacerle una pequeña fiesta.

-suena bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-seria una barbacoa, una reunión familiar en la casa claro que vendrían los Cullen-no me gustaba donde iba esto.

-genial.

-hable con Esme y le gusto la idea y pueden venir tu, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper. sería el sábado de la otra semana- mi corazón empezó a acelerarse

-casualmente Edward esta aquí- tenía un nudo en la garganta- te voy a poner en altavoz.

Le hice señas a Edward para que hablara él, ya que yo no podía.

-Hola Edward- saludo Rene con voz alegre.

-hola Sra. Swan-saludo Edward.

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja- Edward rio- le estaba diciendo a Bella que el otro sábado vamos a hacer una fiesta para Charlie y todos ustedes están invitados.

Edward me miro y vio que estaba asustada y agarro mi mano.

-Claro, nos encantaría- dijo despreocupado y lo mire mal-yo le dire a los demás.

-Gracias Edward, nos vemos el sábado.

-claro.

-Bella, te quiero hija nos vemos el sabado- dijo con voz cariñosa.

-adiós mamá-dije como pude y cerré el teléfono.

Mire mal a Edward.

-Edward- dije reprobatoriamente.

-Bella no puedes dejar de ir, es el cumpleaños de Charlie.

-lo sé pero todavía no estoy lista para decírselos-dije nerviosa.

-tranquila no te voy a dejar sola-dijo agarrando mi mano y limpiando una lagrima de mi mejilla- estamos juntos en esto.

-gracias-suspire- lo siento son las hormonas- el se hecho a reír- supongo que también le diremos a los chicos.

Asintió y suspire.

Era hora de decirles.

.

.

.

**Edward Pov**

Era sabado y íbamos en camino hacia New Jersey, . Mis padres de mudaron a New Jersey cuando Alice empezó la universidad y los padres de Bella se mudaron el año pasado para poder estar cerca de Bella.

-Llegamos-dije.

Bella me miro y le sonríe. Sabia que estaba nerviosa, yo también lo estaba, pero trataba de apoyarla.

- Hija-abrazo Rene a Bella-me alegra verte.

-hola mamá.

-hola-salude y la abrace.

-hola Edward.

Entramos a la casa y fuimos al patio trasero a saludar a Charlie y a mi papá, ya que los demás estaban en la sala, después de saludar nos sentamos con los chicos mientras esperábamos la cena. Comimos entre risas y conversaciones, cuando terminamos todos nos sentamos en la sala.

Bella y yo habíamos decidido decirles después de la cena y ya había llegado el momento.

-hija, nos habías dijiste que ibas a decir algo- dijo Charlie tomando un poco de su cerveza. Bella se tenso.

-ehh… si, tengo que darles unas noticias-dijo nerviosa.

-¿qué es?-pregunto Rene.

-verán… yo, yo…- balbuceo- es que yo…

-¿Bella estas bien?-pregunto mi mamá.

-yo…, estoy embarazada-Charlie casi se ahoga.

Todos quedaron en silencio excepto Charlie que todavía estaba tosiendo y se puso rojo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Charlie- ¡Isabella Marie Shawn! ¿Quién fue el infeliz?-volvió a gritar.

-¿bella quién es?-grito Emmet parándose al igual que Charlie.

se escuchaban los rápidos latidos del corazón de Bella. Alice y rose tenían estaban sorprendidas

-¿Bella como paso?-pregunto Rene abrazándola.

Bella me miro asustada, pidiendo ayuda. _Llego mi hora._

-fue la noche que rompí con Jacob, y entonces Edward me encontró en el parque llorando y me llevo a casa y tomamos más de la cuenta y….

-Nosotros-empecé a decir- nosotros…

-Ustedes…

-Bella y yo…- dios esto era vergonzoso-

-Edward y yo…-dijo Bella.

-¿Ustedes qué?- dijo Emmet confundido.

-¡por el amor de Dios!-grito Alice- ¡se acostaron!

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!-gritaron todos.

Y allí va Alice y su gran boca, todos se quedaron callados y Charlie se puso rojo y paso a morado.

-¡lo matare!-dijo Charlie.

-Charlie cálmate- dijo Rene tratando de calmarlo.

-¡cómo quieres que me calme mujer, no te das cuenta de lo que pasa!

-Edward, Bella-dijo Esme y todos los ojos se posaron en mi- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-es que… habíamos tomado demás y…- dijo Bella sonrojándose.

-¿Qué? ¿te embriagaste?-grito Charlie- ¡Isabella!

Y Empezaron a llover las preguntas:

-¿desde cuándo lo saben?

-¿Por qué no dijeron nada!

-¡lo voy a matar!

-¿Qué van hacer?

-¡no lo puedo creer!

-¿Por qué lo hieran?

-Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Edward ¿Qué harán?

A mi lado el corazón de Bella parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Edward-susurro.

-Bella-grite cuando se desmayo y la agarre en brazos.

.

.

**Primero que todo hola y segundo siento la demora pero mi inspiración se habia ido y decidió volver mientras dormía y son las 12:46 en panamá y soy la única despierta en mi casa. **

**Espero que el capitulo les gustara.**

**adiós, besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

_Bella-grite cuando se desmayo y la agarre en brazos._

_-_Bella despierta-empecé a decir.

-¿está bien?-preguntaron Esme y René preocupadas.

-deja que te ayude Edward- dijo mi papá.

Acostamos a Bella en el sofá y mi papá la empezó a revisar para asegurarnos de que ambos estaban bien, dijo que estaban bien, solo necesitaba descansar y no alterarse, la causa del desmayo fue que se había alterado con tantas preguntas y se puso nerviosa.

Me senté en el piso a un lado de Bella para esperar que se despertara.

-Hijo-dijo Carlisle-¿Cómo te sientes?

-ni yo sé como me siento ahora mismo-dije decepcionado-nunca espere esa reacción por parte de ninguno de ustedes, no ven que lo que Bella necesita ahora es apoyo. No que la alteren con tantas preguntas y haciéndola sentir mal.

-lo sentimos Edward-dijo Esme.

-perdónanos Edward, es que la noticia nos tomo por sorpresa-dijo Alice.

-no es conmigo con quien tienen que disculparse, sino con Bella.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero Esme Y Rene tenían una sonrisa curvando sus labios, Charlie por otro lado tenía su rostro afligido mientras René hablaba con él, Alice y Rosalie estaban hablando sobre el bebe y yo estaba sentado esperando que despertara acariciando su mejilla.

Después de unos minutos los cuales fueron eternos, Bella empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-Edward-susurro.

-tranquila Bella-dije acariciando su cabello.

-¿el bebe está bien?-pregunto preocupada tocando su vientre.

-si ambos están bien, no tienes que preocuparte- ella asintió y despues sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-oh Edward-sollozo.

-¿Qué tienes Bella?-la abrace y empezó a llorar en mi pecho.

-sabia que esto iba a pasar-sollozo-sabia que reaccionarían asi. No nos van aceptar.

-tranquila Bella-acaricie su espalda.

-no Edward, viste como reaccionaron, viste como mi padre reacciono se que esta molesto conmigo al igual que deben estarlo tus padres. No van querer saber nada de nosotros.

Todos estaban viéndonos parados detrás de nosotros.

-tranquila Bella, no te debes alterar-trate de calmarla-sabes que no es bueno que llore. Piensa en el bebe.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y su respiración se acompaso.

-hija perdónanos-dijo Rene con tono triste-no quisimos reaccionar asi.

-perdónanos Bella-dijo mi mamá.

-no fue nuestra intención alterarte-dijo Alice y los demás asintieron.

gracias-susurro Bella.

-lo que único que queríamos saber si nos darán su apoyo como familia-dije mirándolos.

-claro que tienen mi apoyo- dijo Esme- vamos a ser abuelas.

-claro que tienen nuestro apoyo-dijo rene- pero no dejen que cuide tanto a mi nieto sere consentidora y no va querer irse de aquí.

-cuenten con nosotros-dijo Alice.

-seremos tios-dijo Emmet.

El único que se mantenía al margen de todo esto era Charlie quien no habia dicho nada en todo el tiempo. Alice y Rosalie acapararon a Bella sobre como iban a pintar el cuarto y lo demás. Y yo estaba con Esme y Rene en la cocina.

-Edward hay algo que debemos saber-dijo Rene.

-¿Cuál es la situación entre tu y Bella?-preguntaron y casi me ahogo con la bebida.

-¿a que se refieren?

-nos referimos a que van a tener un bebé, tal vez es momento de que le digas la verdad-dijo Esme sonriéndome.

Mi mamá es la única que sabe lo que siento respecto a Bella y creo que Rene también lo sabe. Mamá me dijo una vez que tenía que decirle a Bella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-mamá no creo que pueda-dije triste.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo rene- Edward yo se que la amas y van a tener un bebé es tiempo de decirle.

-por mas que me encantaría decirle la verdad, no puedo. Bella ama a alguien mas y lamentablemente esa persona no soy yo, no puedo hacerle eso a ella.

-¿entonces que harán?-pregunto mamá triste.

-claramente la ayudare con todo lo que necesite, es mi bebé también-sonrie ligeramente- pero no la atare a mi solo por eso, Bella es libre de hacer lo que ella quiera.

-¿estas seguro? -pregunto Rene.

Mire a Bella que estaba sentada en medio de Alice y Rose, me miro y sonrio y le devolví el gesto.

-si-suspire.

Esme y Rene me miraron tristemente pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo que les dije era cierto no ataría Bella a mi, pero tendría una parte de ella en nuestro bebe.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

**.**

**.**

Despues de haberme desmayado todos se disculparon por como actuaron, menos mi padre, sabía que estaba molesto pero esperaba que me perdonara o me dijera algo antes de irnos. Alice y Rosalie enseguida me empezaron hablar sobre todo lo del bebe.

-¿y que tienen pensado?-pregunto Rosalie.

-en realidad nada, estábamos esperando para decirles y luego ver lo del bebe-dije acariciando mi vientre.

-no lo puedo creer-dijo Alice suspirando- ¿Cómo fue que paso?

-ni yo lo se Alice- me rei- pero me siento mal.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Rose.

-por Jacob, paso la misma noche que rompi con el. Edward me encontró y me llevo a su departamento, empece a beber y el resto es historia.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-la mire confundida-respecto a Edward.

-si Bella, el no te ha dicho nada.

-no-suspire- y prefiero dejarlo asi.

-¿Qué?-casi gritaron Alice y Rose.

-no voy a atarlo a mi solo por el bebe, se que el no siente lo mismo, además algún dia encontrara a alguien que le guste y que no solo sea por una noche de alcohol

-¿para ti fue una noche de alcohol?

-claro que no.

Las chicas me miraron con cara de tristeza y les dije que cambiaran de tema, ellas me hablan sobre como pintar el cuarto o como llamar al bebe, pero mi mente estaba en la conversación anterior. Lo que les habia dicho no era mentira para mi no fue una noche de alcohol, me habia entregado al alguien que amaba aunque no lo supiera, y también era verdad que no ataría a Edward a mi solo por nuestro bebe el podía encontrar a alguien y enamorase. Pero bueno no podíamos hacer nada.

Ya era tarde y debíamos hacer camino de nuevo hacia Nueva York.

-Cuidate hija-me abrazo mamá.

-claro mamá.

-Adios Bella- me abrazo Esme- cuida a mi nieto.

-saben que si necesitan ayuda con algo nosotros estamos para ustedes-dijo Carlisle brindándonos una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dije- ¿Dónde esta papá?

-se fue acostar estaba cansado-dijo mi mamá sonriendo ligeramente.

Asenti y sonríe tristemente, sabia todavía estaba enojado y no me perdonaría, por lo menos me hubiera gustado despedirme de el.

Edward me abrió la puerta del auto y despues se subió el. Todo el viaje me la pase mirando por la ventana, me dolia que papá reaccionara asi pero igual lo iba hacer, se me salieron de vez en cuando unas lagrimas pero las limpiaba rápidamente para que Edward no me viera.

Llegamos al edificio donde vivía Edward.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunte.

-no te voy a dejar sola esta noche-dijo abriendo la puerta- te desmayaste y se que estas triste por lo que paso.

-Edward en serio estoy bien.

-me sentiré mejor si te quedas para poder vigilarte.

-esta bien-suspire y se rio.

Cuando entramos al apartamento Edward me condujo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, el apartamento de era grande y había tres habitaciones dos de huéspedes y la del él.

-espero que estés cómoda-dijo cuando entre a la habitación, era de color café con algunos detalles en blanco y una gran ventana que tenia vista hacia el Rockefeller Center el cual se veía hermoso de noche.

-gracias-dije, luego me di cuenta de algo-¿tienes algo de ropa para dormir que me prestes?

-ahí, creo que si-dijo y salió de la habitación-ten.

Me entrego unos pantalones largos y una camiseta roja.

-gracias, que tengas buenas noches-le dije un poco sonrojada.

-buenas noches Bells-dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Me quede allí sola todavía siento los labios de Edward en mi frente, la típica corriente eléctrica que siempre recorría mi cuerpo, hubiera deseado que fuera en los labios.

Suspire.

Entre en baño y me puse los pantalones que me quedaban algo grande y la camiseta, toda la ropa tenia impregnado su aroma embriagador, me acosté en la cama y me arrope.

Me quede dormida en cuestión de segundos.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Después de salir de la habitación de Bella me cambie y me puse mi ropa de dormir. Trate de dormir pero no tenia sueño, el día de hoy había sido muy largo. Con lo que paso con Bella, la reacción de todos. Por eso decidí que se quedara esta noche conmigo, me sentí mejor sabiendo que no estaba sola y además porque se que esta triste por Charlie.

Charlie no se despidió cuando nos fuimos y tampoco le había dicho nada a Bella, y yo sabia que Bella estaba triste y mal aunque no lo demostrara.

Me levante y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, antes de irme a mi habitación fui al cuarto donde estaba Bella.

Estaba profundamente dormida, su respiración acompasada era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación y el olor de fresas impregnaba el ambienta. Acaricie su mejilla y limpie una lagrima que había quedado en ella.

-mi dulce Bella, si supieras lo que siento por ti-susurre mientras la veía.

Me quede observándola dormir mientras pensaba en que quería que se fuera, ella podía quedase aquí y así ayudarla en el embarazo y de paso acercarme más a ella y demostrarle poco a poco mis sentimientos.

Con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola todas de nuevo, lamento mi ausencia pero mi inspiración va y viene.**

**¿creen que Edward conquistara a Bella?.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
